On the Other Side
by Korrosive
Summary: So you think a sneeze is harmless, but what's really happening? Contains Nyotalia.


**A/N: Okay, before any one of you wants to kill me for not updating Two Months to Heaven, I just wanted to say SORRY. I'm running out of ideas and I need them! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for their support! :D Oh, 1 more thing, this contains Nyotalia and supposedly peaceful moments with Netherlands and Portugal**

* * *

><p>"You know, Netherlands, it's been quite some time since we hung out like this," Portugal said.<p>

Netherlands turned to look at his friend. He guessed she was right. Lately, both of them were caught up with their work and other matters and were really busy. Although he hated to admit it, life was a little boring without Portugal around.

"I suppose. What have you been up to lately" Netherlands asked. He smirked. "Flirting?"

"Idiot! That's what you do!" Portugal said, and she gave Netherlands a gruelling kick to the right shin.

* * *

><p>She sneezed.<p>

"Tissue?"

Netherlands nodded and took the piece of tissue from her friend. Portugal smirked.

"Don't tell me neat-freak Netherlands got a cold," Portugal said teasingly.

"No, I didn't!" Netherlands protested. "It's just an ordinary sneeze!"

"But you don't have a sensitive nose."

"Maybe it's just dust, okay? Loser!" Netherlands said. Portugal frowned and flicked Netherlands' forehead.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for not acting like a lady, shorty," Portugal said, grinning. Netherlands felt her anger rising, but she couldn't hit Portugal. She knew well enough that she didn't have the strength to actually hurt him. She threw away her soiled tissue and frowned.

"Why can't you act more like a gentleman, Portugal? Should I get England here to teach you how to act like a lady?"

"I'm not taking lessons from some former female captain-bitch and insults from a short person," Portugal said.

"England's no whore! She's a real lady! Geez, when would you stop insulting everyone around you?"

"Since when did I do daily insulting? It's my sister's former maid, servant, slave- Romano, was it? Weird name for a girl—who's the one doing the everyday vulgar challenge."

"Urgh… Never mind…" Netherlands groaned. Although she was kind enough to consider Portugal her friend, she actually hated his guts. Okay, he was nice sometimes, but only to England, his ally, and Spain, his sister. At the thought of Spain, Netherlands twitched. Stupid Spain.

"Hey, Net-chan, want to get some ice cream?" Portugal asked, jerking his thumb towards an ice cream stand.

"Don't call me by that name!" Netherlands lashed out.

"Okay, let's go!" Portugal said, grabbing Netherlands by the wrist and dragging her forward, much to Netherlands' protests. She was relieved that she had decided to wear a dress with a looser skirt. Whenever she was with Portugal, she had to run along with him at one point.

Netherlands was out of breath by the time she and Portugal reached the stand. She recognised three girls standing in front of them. Two of them looked alike and were arguing.

"Ve~ Nee-chan, don't go! Why can't you stay for a little ice cream?"

"Let go of me, idiotic sister! It's because of your stupid potato-whore friend! She can't be trusted! I said, let go of me, dammit!"

"Nee-chan!"

Ignoring the squabble between the Italy twins, Netherlands tiptoed to see what was taking the first customer so long. Before she could even catch a glimpse of the customers, Portugal pushed her head down and looked.

"Oh, it's England, America and America!"

"Since when were there two Americas?" Netherlands said. "Stop pushing my head down, Portugal! OW! You stepped on my fo—…MOVE, Portugal!"

Portugal was unfortunately ignoring her protests. Netherlands then decided to take things into her own hands. She stepped on Portugal's foot hard. He yelped and she stood on his toes to get a better view.

* * *

><p>Portugal sneezed.<p>

"That's odd…" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I feel strange," Portugal said.

"In what sort of way?" Netherlands asked.

"I know I sound crazy, but it feels as if someone stepped on my foot," Portugal replied.

Netherlands shrugged. "Maybe it's your nervous system breaking down," he joked. Portugal punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. I was hoping you would reassure me by saying it was the wind."

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's Canada and America with England!" Netherlands said. "I don't see why you can't tell the difference between those two. You visit England more than I do!"<p>

"Netherlands! My toes hurt like hell! Get off!" Portugal protested.

Netherlands stopped stepping on Portugal. She smiled innocently.

"Loser."

"I'm not taking insults from someone who's really heavy for a girl."

"And I'm not taking insults from someone who can't tell the difference between America and Canada."

Portugal pouted. Okay, so Netherlands had a point. But seriously, who's Canada?

"But, this is so small!" America protested to the vendor.

"Miss, this is the largest size we have."

"Are you sure?" America asked. "Urgh… Okay. I'll have vanilla in a large cup. How 'bout you, Can?"

"Ermm… I'll have the same thing as you. Except in a small cup," Canada replied in her almost nonexistent voice.

"Okay, that'll be five dollars," the vendor said.

"Thanks so much for paying, Iggy!" America said as she tackled England with a hug. "See, even heroines have to thank their sidekicks!"

"Since when was I your sidekick?" England rolled her eyes. Portugal glanced at the size of the cup America took. Was it that small?

"Oh my God, how much ice-cream can America stuff in that body of hers?" Portugal said, shocked at the PINT America took. Netherlands rolled her eyes.

"You should know," Netherlands answered nonchalantly.

Portugal shrugged. It wasn't long before he and Netherlands were at the front of the queue. They bought their ice cream (both on cones) and walked off.

"I guess ice creams great in this heat," Netherlands commented after a while. At the mention of heat, Portugal turned to face her. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Er… Netherlands? There is something that I meant to tell you for a while."

"Hmm?" Netherlands asked. She turned and saw Portugal rubbing the back of his head quite sheepishly. His cheeks were a bright shade of red as he spoke.

"Umm… Netherlands," he began. "You know, there is a r…—OH MY GOD, YOUR ICE CREAM!"

"Wha-…?"

Before Netherlands could complete her sentence, Portugal grabbed her cone, with her hand still on it, and snaked his head forward, tilting it to lick off the dripping portion. Netherlands felt her cheeks burn. This was not only an awkward position, but Portugal… she hated to admit it, but he looked alluring in that position, with his head tilted to one side and his tongue poking out like that.

"Heehee… Sorry, I had to do that," Portugal pulled a face as he straightened himself. "I hate melting ice cream."

"O-oh," Netherlands murmured. "Um, as you were saying…?"

"Oh, right!" Portugal said. "Umm… I asked you out today because I wanted to tell you something. I really wanted to say it and all but… ah, crap, I just wanted to say that…Eu te amo…"

"What?" Netherlands said. "If you're going to speak a foreign language, speak Dutch!"

"Eu te amo, Netherlands! EU TE AMO! Don't you even learn anything from those cheesy Portuguese movies I showed you?" Portugal exclaimed.

"No, Portugal. Get to the point!"

"Eu te mo means…" Portugal looked away, blushing. "…I love you."

_Wait, what?_ Netherlands thought. She was so shocked that she could drop her ice cream right now. She was too surprised. She wasn't expecting this! Portugal looked embarrassed. He backed away slowly.

"Y-you know what, I'll go home first…"

"No!" Netherlands grabbed his hand. Her cheeks coloured. "Y-you can't leave a lady alone like this! Especially if she's your girlfriend!"

"Huh…?" Portugal said. "Wait, that means…"

"Ik hou ook van jou… I love you too," Netherlands said, looking away.

Portugal grinned. "Right now, Net-chan, all I want to do is to hug you. But not with ice cream, right?" he chuckled. "In fact, that'll be awkward. Oh, wait, Netherlands, your ice cream is dripping again…"

Netherlands felt her cheeks burn as Portugal leaned forward. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath. Without hesitating, she inched forward and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>They sneezed.<p>

"Huh? That's strange. We sneezed at the same time," Portugal said. She looked up at Netherlands. "Don't tell me _your_ nervous system is breaking down, Netherlands."

"Shut up," he replied.

She laughed. "I guess it's just a coincidence," she looked up. She smiled and pointed to an ice cream stand. "Hey, Net-kun, do you want to have some ice cream?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really had a fun time writing this! :D We all love ice cream! So, here ya go! Two worlds in one fanfic! Tell me who else can dump in both Hetalia and Nyotalia and ship NetherPort at the same time? *winks* *gets hit by frying pan***


End file.
